The wounded warrior
by MJ Lynn
Summary: Beck is in the army and his leg is pretty much blown off and he is left to die, but when someone finds him will she nurse him back to health or have no hope(rated T just to be safe)


The wounded warrior

**_I do not own Victorious or it's characters but don't steal my plot hope y'all enjoy and sorry I haven't been updating stories!_**

Tori's POV

Im Tori and I have grown up in Afghanistan. Yeah I know I may look a bit different than the others but that's because my mother moved here before the war started. This place used to be beautiful before the guns and soldiers came along. Now I can't even get out of my house without dodging a bullet, literally! Normally if I do have to get out I walk shop to shop, or if I have to get water then I hide a lot. Today I was walking to get water when I heard somebody crying out in pain. I followed the noise to find a soldier, a bit older than me. I got closer and saw the wound on his leg. It was from an explosion, I bent down beside him and grabbed out of my bag a water bottle I stole from a soldier and handed it to him. "Drink this" I managed to say in English. I had been taking it for a few years now so I was pretty good.

"Thanks so what now?" the boy said then I remembered I had water on my head from a boiling spring! My mother always made me get water from there because it wasn't dirty because of the temperature so I took the basket off my head, I weaved myself and scooped water in my hands and poured it on his gash.

"Don't worry water safe" I said he looked at me funny but I continued to pour water. He would whimper. "This is all I do I take you to my mother she help you"

"You won't be able to lift me my gear is stuck on me" he said I gave him the evil eye

"I lift 50 lbs of water on my head I think might be able help" I said and he sighed and I supported his bad side and kept my water basket on my head as we got back to my mother's hut I set him on the floor and grabbed the herbs my mother uses to get out infection.

Beck's POV

I had been near an explosion and I didn't know it. The force sent me back I looked at my leg"$#!+" I mumbled and laid there for like 20 minutes when a girl came up to me and gave me a bottle of water. She had stolen it from my friend. She was a sneaky one; she began pouring water over the flesh where the bomb had blown it off. Eventually she got me back to her hut and was grabbing herbs. "You stole that water bottle didn't you? She didn't do anything.

"Please don't tell anyone" she said and looked at me with the saddest eyes so I gave in.

"Fine only because your cute" I said and she blushed and took off her head scarf and let her flowing hair fall. It was a chestnut and her skin was sun kissed. She would be a beauty if she didn't have so much covering her skin. She took the herbs and was about to place them on my leg.

"This is gonna hurt but it will get rid of infection" she said and gently placing the herb on my leg I whimpered but she kept them there. Then the leaves began to change color until they turned red is when she took them away. "That wasn't that bad now?" she smiled and took off her clothes to the point where she was in a tank top and daisy dukes. "it's hot out here how do you manage in that?" she sat down beside me I smiled.

"Trust me we go through worse at war. Heat isn't our main concern" I said and chuckled at her outfit. She got up and began to make something. "How on earth did you get that outfit here?" I said and she giggled and poked my stomach.

"Don't generalize from what see on TV we can wear whatever want in our huts. I got at market" she said, she tried to speak as fluently as she could but some words she missed it was adorable.

"cool" I said and she looked at me funny and laughed.

"we no say cool here we say hot because it's only cool at night" she said and I was trying to not laugh.

"no cool also means amazing or neat stuff like that" I said and she blushed

"thanks for making me feel idiot" she said and I burst into laughter. "me Tori by the way"

"I'm beck" I replied as my laughing calmed down she wrapped a warm towel around my leg and laid a blanket over me.

"it gets cold at night your gonna want it" Tori said and poured a liquid on the towel which stung at first but then it felt good. She went over to the other side of the hut and lay on the bare floor.

"Night Tori" I said and fell asleep quickly. I woke up and it was dark. I looked over at Tori and saw she was shivering so I got myself over and pulled her close to me. She practically melted in my arms, but right now I just wanna keep her warm. Then I fell asleep. A few hours later I woke up to a harsh voice. In a language I didn't understand. I looked up and saw Tori being beaten with a block of wood. She was dressed properly and ran out with her basket. Just then another lady came in and bent down beside me.

"you injured soldier?" she asked and I nodded and she smiled warmly and unwrapped the towel and smiled."Victoria did good job I so proud" they lady began to do more to my leg until a trumpet blew."I sorry I must go Victoria take care you" she said and ran out just then a shaky Tori came in with water and smiled at me and slipped off the long dress thingy she had to wear out into the same outfit as yesterday.

"Sleep good?" I asked and smirked.

"Yes I did thanks for asking" she replied and began to chop more herbs probably for my leg.

"I saw what your dad did to you" I said and she looked down almost like she was hiding something from me. I cupped her face and lifted it and saw her eye was black and blue and her jaw had a bruise too.

"Its normal here" she replied and got back to smashing herbs into a paste texture.

"No it's not when I was taught the rules here one of them was no hitting your daughter" I said and a stray tear slipped from her eyes which broke my heart. She smeared the paste all over my wound and lay down beside me. I put my arm around her shoulders and she looked up at me. I used my other arm to gently lift her head so I could get a better look at her eye and jaw. "You have to come back to base camp your jaw is practically broken"

"No not yet at least" she said and snuggled up with me. I smiled but I could see the bruises on her arms and legs I lifted one of her arms to get a better view. It had hand bruises on it so I lifted her shirt and saw two hand bruises and one from a boot. "that one was from the soldier I took the bottle from" she said pointing to the boot mark. I sighed since that guy and I were close friends, I didn't think he would hurt a girl, especially someone so fragile like Tori.

"Your coming to base with me definitely" I said sternly and Tori jumped back I felt terrible then I realized she wasn't looking at me but the Taliban soldier behind me. I grabbed my gun and pointed it at him. The dude chickened out and ran. Tori began to cry so I pulled her close to me and stroked her hair. "hey now don't cry were okay" I said, "hush don't cry were okay now" I repeated until her crying had stopped.

"I'm scared Beck" I heard her say faintly and I pulled her beside me wanting to protect this girl I barely know. I kept my arms around her tightly. "Beck I gotta care for your leg" she said and I let go. She began with those leaves again which kept drawling infection out changing the color of the leaves. Then she did something different, she took an herb and boiled it over a small fire and heated it as much as possible. It fell apart slowly and the water changed color. Then she let the water cool and gently scooped it out by handfuls. I screeched in pain the first time, and then it got easier as the process went on until the pot was empty.

"You done yet?" I asked and she looked at me and smiled

"yep that's it for today" she said and smiled. I pulled her close to me and we stayed like that until I heard loud footsteps Tori whispered "if you wanna live pretend to be asleep" I obeyed then I felt the floor rattle and a loud slap and crack. I knew who it was Tori's father beating her. I planned to report him as soon as I can walk. Then I heard a muffled scream and glass shattering and stomping out. I slowly opened my eyes and looked for Tori; she was lying with shards of glass on her blood draining from her cut across her forehead. She looked dead so I dragged myself over and picked up her limp, lifeless body.

"Tori" I asked softly, no response. I grabbed some gauze and placed it on her forehead and put pressure. Slowly it stopped bleeding. I pulled the shards of glass from her arms and legs. After about an hour she woke up.

"b-b-beck" she said weakly. I pulled her close to me she returned it as well. "How's your leg?" I chuckled.

"I'm doing fine Tor" I said and she smiled

"i-i-im sorry you had to see that" Tori said I sighed as I cradled her in my arms. Then we heard a bomb go off. I spun around and covered Tori with my body just in case. My leg had been healing really fast it was amazing. Tori began to cry again. I don't blame her. After the explosion was over I turned back around and set Tori down. She smiled up at me and we fell asleep with her in my arms smiling.

A week later

Beck's POV

Every day was the same torture, I'd pretend to sleep and watch Tori get beaten and she would take care of me. I feel terrible, I'm the soldier I should be protecting her. Then there are the bombs and gunshots that scare her. I have to get her back to the military base as soon as I can. For now I'm stuck here in a hut with a beaten girl. Today he decided to use fire on her. So she has burn marks all over. I've been walking for a bit but then I would have to sit down because of my leg. I bent down beside her and lifted her head a bit and she smiled. "were gonna get out of here as soon as we can, we'll head back to the base and get you fixed up. Then a passport to America and to become a citizen so I can protect you" I said and she smiled. I grabbed some water and poured it over the burns.

"You'd do that for me Beck?" she asked softly her smile is beautiful just like her soul.

"Course I would baby girl and I am" I said and she smiled.

"but not too soon your leg isn't completely healed yet" she said and I smiled and sighed.

"but my leg is healed enough to walk a few miles we can do it we can go now, you can pack herbs in your bag and we could leave, please Tor I hate seeing you hurt" I begged and she gave in, filling the water bottle with water. We had been in the desert for about four hours when my leg gave out. Thankfully Tori lowered me down and sat beside me. "Were gonna be okay Tor I promise" I say and hold her close to me. She falls asleep in my arms and I smile before falling into a deep sleep.

Next day

I woke up and decided to carry Tori, so I scooped her and our stuff up and begin to walk with Tori securely in my arms. Eventually she woke up.

"What's going on where am I?" she said and clung to my uniform I chuckled.

"Were fine I just didn't have the nerve to wake you up so I decided to carry you until you awoke" I replied and sat her down. After 4 hours of walking I still felt fine but when I looked at Tori I saw serious signs of dehydration. She made me drink all the water we had. Eventually I stopped and picked her up bridal style and carried her to the army base. I ran into the hospital department and a ton of nurses took Tori away from me and another was checking out my leg.

"That girl you carried in did this?" the doctor said I nodded.

"Is it that bad?" I said a bit gun shy.

"No she used herbs amazingly I have only seen this out of a few people" he said and looked up at me. "she saved your life but your leg I'm not sure about… we'll try our best to fix it but we may have to amputate" I swallowed a lump in my throat and nodded.

"Can I see Tori?" I said and the doctor looked stunned.

"Were rushing you into surgery now son no time to be visiting" he said then he put a mask over my face and I fell into a deep sleep.

A few hours later

I woke up in a panic, Tori wasn't lying beside me and I wasn't in the hut. Then it all came back and I looked down and saw from my knee down on my left leg had been amputated. I heard her voice and looked over and smiled. She ran in and bear hugged me.

"I was so scared you were gonna die" she said as we hugged and I scooted over so she could lie beside me and she did.

"But I'm fine see I just have a prosthetic leg" I said and she smiled. I wrapped my arm under her shoulders and she played with my fingers which made me smile even bigger than I already was. Then a nurse came in

"Hello Mr. Oliver I see you and Miss. Vega are awake now I just have to ask you a few questions" the nurse said and I nodded. "Okay pain in your leg on a scale of one to ten as ten being unbearable and one being no pain?"

"I'd say about a 4-5 range" I said and the nurse smiled warmly. She was in her early 50's and people over 50 in my opinion are always really kind and gentle and bake you cookies.

"that's very good now would you like to try to walk across the room?" she said and my eyes went wide.

"of course I would!" I got up and Tori stood on the other side of the room. Then I took a step with my good leg. Tori was my cheer squad the entire time.

"you can do it Beck" she would say and I smiled or "almost there beck just a few more steps" and when I would make it over to her I got a bear hug and,"I'm so proud of you Beck" I loved those the most. This went on every day. Tori would sleep with me because she really didn't trust anyone else.

Later that day

Tori and I are lying in bed how we normally do my arm around her shoulders she plays with my fingers."I can't wait for you to meet my friends in America you'll love them" I said and she looked up at me.

"What are their names?" she asked and I smiled.

"Well there's Cat she has bright red hair, and Robbie who has a puppet named ex always with him, and Jade who is my ex she had black hair with streaks, and my best friend André who has tight braids and is amazing with any instrument you give him." I said and she looked at the door in horror it was the dude she stole that water bottle from, my friend Ray.

"Hey man I heard what happened how ya feeling and who is she?" he said and pulled up a chair beside us.

"I'll be right back" Tori said and ran off. I sighed

Tori's POV

I saw the man who's water bottle I took and remembered, I always kept a dollar in my pocket in case of emergencies so I ran to the nearest vending machine and bought a water bottle and just as I was about to walk in I heard arguing between them.

"DUDE I SAW THE BRUISE YOU KICKED HER IN THE STOMACH" Beck screamed I jumped back a bit.

"THAT WAS MY LAST BOTTLE AND I NEEDED IT AND I WAS ANGRY" the man replied so I decided to step in before a fist fight broke out.

"hey guys" I said and they turned to me I ran to the man who's water I took and handed the bottle to him."I very sorry I took your water so I bought new one" the man smiled and looked down.

"thanks I'm Ray by the way" he said and put his hand out I jumped back in horror. "No I'm not gonna hurt you, it's a handshake like this" then he took my hand and placed it in his and shook it up and down. Americans are pretty weird I must say but I went with it. I sat beside Beck not saying a word until Ray left. "You Americans are pretty weird" Beck laughed and let me lie down beside him. I was about to fall asleep when he kissed my head.

"Goodnight darling" he said and with that I fell to sleep.

Next day

Beck's POV

Today I had real physical therapy. Tori and I were also leaving base soon to return to America since I'm injured and can't really serve to well right now. They had me in a wheel chair going down to therapy and Tori held my hand and smiled down at me. The room was massive 50 ft by 50 ft at least. I hope I don't have to walk across this one I like my hospital room better. First they put me on a treadmill. Tori stood in front of me smiling, cheering me on. Then we went to steps, they made Tori stand at the top the therapist said. "walk to her" I tried my best but I stumbled once or twice just going up but I got up there and Tori engulfed me in a hug so I decided to surprise her.

"be my girlfriend?" I said and hugged me tighter

"oh course" she said and I smiled and she let go and went to the bottom of the steps.

"get to her" the therapist said and I made it down safely and Tori engulfed me in a hug as usual. Then the therapist whispered something in her ear and she smiled and walked up to me and kissed me. Obviously I kissed back and she pulled away and whispered.

"tag your it" Tori said and ran away, obviously I chased after her. I wasn't too fast but I wrapped my arms around waist and pulled her close to me. She was laughing and I picked her up and spun her around.

"you win Beck but nice running" she said between laughs and I set her down. The therapist smiled and walked over to us.

"I've noticed my patients with someone to encourage them do better than ones who don't so she should go to as many therapy sessions as possible in America" she said and I smiled. The session was over and we were leaving tomorrow. I packed up my stuff Tori had brought all of her possessions with her, she put all of them in her water basket. I laid down in bed with Tori beside me and we fell asleep quickly.

Next morning

We are boarding the helicopter to go back to America right now. I'm really happy because Tori can start a new better life now than in Afghanistan. She won't be beaten or have to carry water on her head. Right now she's asleep leaning against my shoulder, my arm wrapped tightly around her and my metal leg on right now. This is the beginning of something beautiful.

The End


End file.
